


Manchmal wenn du schläfst

by Iconoclast



Series: Only true believers [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Anal, Established Relationship, Horny Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sleep Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, Wet Dream, even hornier Armin, just a little fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast
Summary: Legends say that if you can't sleep at night it's because you're awake in someone else's dream.But when Armin dreams of his lover, Levi won't care if he's asleep or not.





	Manchmal wenn du schläfst

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes while you sleep  
I'll be the rain  
falling down to cover you
> 
> Enjoy some cute porn!
> 
> using the kinktober prompts 'licking' and 'rimming'

** Sometimes while you sleep **

  


It was late at night as the captain sneaked stealthily through the darkness, slipped silently

in Armin's room. The boy was deep asleep of course, only a candle was throwing dim light in the darkness. The captain took a deep breath of cool air, he recognised the scent of talc and lavender. So he had washed himself recently, good. 

Levi had been on a mission for almost two weeks and Armin had remained in the Survey Corps HQ to help Hange with some scientific stuff nobody cared about. The last months after the Shiganshina war had been very busy for all of them.

Levi carefully sat on the mattress next to his young lover, delicately brushed a blonde strand of soft hair behind his ear. He had missed him. His fingers travelled down Armin’s shoulder and ran over his arm until they reached his warm hand. The blonde was holding a book, Levi took it, carefully to not wake the boy, and looked at the opened pages. The ocean. He smiled somewhat.

_ Soon _, Levi thought and closed the book. He held it a few moments longer in his hands before putting it on the nightstand. The captain was about to get up to undress and crawl under the blankets to cuddle close to his lover, as Armin softly whispered "Heichou".

Levi slipped off the black jacket, turned around and looked at the boy, but he seemed still in a deep slumber. "Levi Heichou," again, Armin muttered, no he _ whimpered _. Levi raised an eyebrow out of amusement, so little Armin was having a wet dream about him. 

Well it was flattering, Levi smirked as Armin moaned again. "Mmmh Levi," the blonde thrust his hips into the mattress. 

_ Oh come on, you're not gonna fuck the sheets, are you? _

Slowly and carefully to not wake up the sleeping beauty, Levi moved the blanket and exposed Armin's body to the chill night air. As usual, the boy was just wearing a beige linen nightgown and nothing else. The clothing had shifted up a little and exposed his sinfully long legs and a small portion of his buttocks. 

Armin was already in the right position and Levi shifted his own body between Armin's legs, ran his hands over his slender thighs. But… why just fuck him?

Levi licked his lips. When he had jerked off during the lonely nights, what did he think about? It was something that embarrassed his young lover so much, yet Levi could tell he quite enjoyed it. And he himself had a weakness for doing it.

The captain kicked off his shoes and adjusted his body, so he would be in a comfortable position, sitting on his knees. His hands travelled up Armin's legs until they reached his ass, followed by his lips. His lips were cracked from the cold, but still, Levi dropped tender kisses on his legs, savoured inch after inch of the peachy skin. It smelled of freedom, it tasted like home.

Levi’s swift fingers undid the ascot he was wearing around his neck. For a short period he had lost the habit to wear it, maybe because they have been far too busy with else. Titans, titan shifters, coup d'etat, a new queen, the last war. For fucks sake, wasn't it a wonder they all were still alive? It was. Levi contemplated the latest events, put his palm on Armin's hot skin, closed his eyes. Such a tiny body and such a great power. It was as if he could feel the sleeping dragon within the boy. Was he scared? Maybe, but he trusted him.

"Mmmh Levi," Armin's lecherous voice called Levi back from his thoughts. 

_ For fuck’s sake Armin, I was trying to have a serious moment. _ Levi's eyes widened of surprise about Armin's desperate horniness.

"Fuck me hard, Heichou," the blonde muttered again and rocked his hips into the mattress, still deep asleep. 

"Alright, slutty brat," Levi chuckled softly and raised Armin's hips a little to wrap his ascot around the tip of his cock. "You're gonna make a mess in the sheets, hm?" He whispered but was very well aware Armin didn't hear him.

"Mhmmm," the boy reacted to Levi's touch and the captain raised an eyebrow. "Hard," Armin begged him again, his voice sounded so needy. He had forgotten how horny teenagers could be. Levi reached for one of the countless pillows the blonde used to sleep with, and stuffed it under Armin’s lower belly, so his back was nice and arched, presenting his bare cute ass to him.

Levi grabbed Armin’s butt cheeks and spread them apart, he lowered his face in the peachy ass, his tongue ran awkwardly slow from Armin’s sac over the ass crack till the end of his spine. His own cock twitched as he realised that the boy was completely at his mercy. Levi bit on his lower lip and listened how Armin’s breath rate had already increased a little. 

“You’ll enjoy it like blazes, little brat.” The raven buried his face in Armin’s ass once more, ready to gift him with a new sensation of pleasure. 

As Levi ran his tongue up and down his ass crack, Armin started moaning softly, and as Levi finally focused on his puckered hole, the boy’s hips rocked slightly into the pillow. 

“Fuck me like a slut,” Armin whined, his mind still believed that it was a pleasant dream, but Levi knew better it wasn’t. Again, Levi raised a slender brow at Armin’s obscene word choice. 

_ Seriously brat, are you really that horny? _

Levi teased his entrance using the tip of his tongue to circle the small rim of muscles, at first slow, then he increased the rhythm. His pale fingers dug in the soft skin while he sucked him, licked him, savoured him with delight. Teasingly, the captain softly blew over his wet hole and earned a ragged and enthusiastic “yes!” from his lover. Levi took hold of Armin’s hips to keep him still, then his tongue pushed slowly into the tight entrance, finally tasted his delicious insides, Levi felt how Armin arched his back further and opened up more for his lover. 

Armin’s blameworthy moans of pleasure became louder and louder but this time the captain couldn’t order him to shut the fuck up. _ Damn fucking shit _, Levi mentally cursed, he didn’t stop though. He enjoyed it way too much to stop now. 

Armin was so relaxed, and Levi had it easy to slip his warm tongue into him, brushing the sensitive ring each time he pushed in. Levi grabbed his ass, spread him further to thrust deeper into him, he licked him, sucked him and thrust into him again, tasting every bit of desire.

Armin fisted the sheets and curled his toes, his body acted on its own. He gasped obscene words of desire, telling his lover how much he wanted him. Well, if this wasn’t love.

The raven shoved his tongue into the blonde, used his fingers to fiddle with Armin's balls, Armin rocked his hips in the poor pillow, following the same rhythm Levi was fucking him with his tongue. "Heichou..." He whispered and groaned lustfully "Heichou." Levi understood he was on the way of no return.

Levi pushed his tongue another time into him, squeezed his balls a little, then he felt light spasms through his lover’s body and sucked Armin through his orgasm. Armin moaned again Levi’s name and released his full load into the ascot and remained motionless, just breathing heavily. 

Levi wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt, he sat up and rubbed the small of Armin's back. Hastily, the raven unbuttoned his shirt and undid the belt buckle around his hips. _ You did well, _ he kissed his spine upwards until he arrived to his exposed neck, then he felt Armin moving under him.

“Heichou…” Armin sighed, still half asleep. He thought he just had another vivid dream as he felt something hard entering him. "Ngh."

Levi coated his cock with spit and pushed slowly into the relaxed hole, felt the welcoming warmth of Armin’s insides engulfing him. It felt so good, it felt so familiar. Levi took one of Armin’s hands and intertwined their fingers, he pecked a kiss on the blonde sweaty head and started to leisurely move his hips.

“W-what are you doing, L-Levi?” Armin slowly started realising that it wasn’t just a pleasant dream, but it was the even more delightful reality. He also felt his own cock harden, but there was some fabric wrapped around it, and was wet and sticky. Fuck, he had had a wet dream again, Armin bit on his lower lip and blushed embarrassed, he felt like he was going to die. 

“I just ate your ass like a sweet pie,” Levi chuckled and kissed his shoulder. “And now I’m fucking you like a little slut.”

“D-did I talk in my sleep?” 

“Mhm,” Levi supported his upper body on his elbows and moved faster, feeling the blonde relaxed and needy underneath him. “Don’t worry, I’ll come soon.”

Levi hadn’t been just horny, but fucking _ desperate _over the past week. Masturbating and fucking wasn’t the same, he knew that well. Also, the fact he could finally eat out Armin without getting stopped had been so damn arousing. He was already on edge.

“Me too Heichou,” Armin let go a high-pitched squeak as he felt Levi’s cock hitting the most sensitive part of his body.

“You already came, you horny brat.”

Armin just nodded and closed his eyes, focused on Levi’s movements and on his body so close to his, finally again. This time it wasn’t a dream. Levi lowered onto the boy and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Armin could feel the warm breath brushing his skin, he smelled the manly scent of his lover. He had missed him. 

Armin felt like smothering, he felt his whole body set on fire, and then a shock wave running through every fibre of his being. He squirmed and spilled another tiny amount of cum in the ascot, took one of Levi’s calloused hands and pecked a kiss on his fingers.

Levi felt Armin so tight and warm around him, his insides clenched on his twitching cock, and joined him very soon. “Ngh,” he panted and released in the tight hotness and then collapsed on his lover, enjoying the warm feeling of a decent orgasm and the heat of another body next to him.

Armin waited until Levi’s soft cock slipped from his ass and turned around to him. He kept his ass tight so Levi’s cum won’t leak and soil the sheets, he would clean himself soon, but first he needed Levi. 

Warm hands cupped cold cheeks, and soft lips crashed on cracked ones. Levi closed his eyes and let Armin’s warm tongue in, let him kiss him. Now it was Armin’s turn to take care of him. 

The blonde moved a strand of raven hair out of the pale face to take a better look at his lover. “You look so tired Levi,” he tenderly cupped Levi’s perfectly shaved cheek and the captain pressed his lips on his wrist.

“I’m fine now.”

“You should rest,” Armin moved Levi from him so the captain could lay down. The blonde reached for some tissues on his nightstand, tissues he had used to clean up himself after he had jerked off while thinking about his raven lover. Now Levi was here and Armin was happy. He cleaned Levi’s soft cock and helped him to get rid of the annoying trousers. Levi had barely the strength to slip out of his shirt, he felt his body was freezing. Winter had arrived, much to his displeasure.

Armin undressed completely and cleaned himself too, throw everything on the floor and crawled under the blanket, so very close to his captain. The raven’s body was cold as usual and the expression on his face was almost pained. 

“Are you alright, love?” Levi’s icy eyes warmed up as Armin pronounced that word as if it had been always like this. He looked into the huge ocean irises and felt like home.

“My leg hurts a little,” Levi put his hand on Armin’s waist, his thumb stroked tenderly the soft skin. 

“Still because of the accident you had?” 

“Mhm,” Levi huffed a little as Armin petted him affectionately. “Might be the cold.”

“Yes,” Armin shifted his arm under Levi’s body and pulled him closer, almost protectively. Armin had that habit, it seemed like he wanted to take away all the pain from Levi. And it worked, to some extent. The relief Levi felt in Armin's presence was indescribable. 

“Grandpa had sometimes pains when the weather got cold. He had a specific ointment for it and it worked. I can prepare one for you.”

“Are you treating me like your grandpa, shitty brat?” Levi raised a slender brow.

“Oh no, I didn’t fuck my grandpa.” Armin giggled and remembered his deceased grandpa with nostalgia and affection. Moving on was not easy but he had Levi now.

“Come on, Arre! You’re terrible!” Levi rolled his eyes, the boy still giggled impish. “You cut your hair,” the captain finally noticed, his fingers ran through the now jaw-long blonde locks. 

“Just a little,” Armin bit on his lower lip, what if Levi didn’t like him like this? He just wanted to seem a little more manly, after some of the guys made fun of his long hair, telling him he looked like Historia.

“It’s nice,” Levi pulled the blonde closer and Armin buried his face in his neck. “Now shut the fuck up and sleep.”

“I was sleeping, but Heichou woke me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> hmu on tumblr  
jk-iconoclast.tumblr.com


End file.
